


blood

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Red Force {Kinktober 2018} [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Band, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Cutting, Frottage, Heavy BDSM, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Sensory Deprivation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jongin's been the perfect submissive all evening and Kyungsoo lets him choose their entertainment for the evening.Jongin likes the look of the rainbow coloured knives.---Kinktober 2018, Day 3Sensory Deprivation| Temperature Play | Edgeplay |Knife Play





	blood

Jongin walked into  _ The Red Force _ , hips sashaying to the music that was thumping over the speakers. Eyes followed him, staring at the long sleeved net shirt he wore over a bare chest, leather trousers showing off his perfect ass. He smirked, moving straight to the bar. He propped an elbow up, resting his chin in his hand, and smiled at Sehun. Jongin made sure to stick his ass out slightly, teasing those watching him. They could see the bright red sash around his hips, indicating he had been claimed by someone, owned and used. He heard a few whispers of  _ lucky _ as people walked by; Sehun raised his eyebrow as he made Jongin's usual drink.    
  
“Who's got your ass tapped up? Before I could even get a taste for it.” Sehun sighed dramatically, sliding the drink over the table.    
  
Jongin took it, gently sucking the straw with his bright red lips – perfectly matched to his sash. He swallowed and popped off with a giggle. “D.O. But he said we'd have times where we can have fun with other people too. Maybe you'll get a shot after all.”    
  
Sehun winked before leaning back with a smile. He nodded and smiled softly. “Master boy is here.”    
  
Jongin spun around, smiling when he saw Kyungsoo making his way over – and smirked when Kyungsoo's eyes almost popped out his head for a moment. His hands gently gripped onto Jongin's hips and Jongin allowed himself to be tugged forward for a kiss.    
  
A spark went down Jongin's spine as he remembered that yesterday, after Jongin had finished with Minseok – when Xiumin had deemed Jongin done with being whipped, punished for letting sass slip with the intention to make the dominant squirm and huff – he had come across Kyungsoo getting a drink in the behind the scenes kitchen. He had gotten some food and they had discussed things over. They'd discussed multiple things. Relationships, sexual activities, open relationships and had eventually agreed to sign a contract. For now, they were submissive and dominant, and perhaps – Jongin hoped – something more later on.    
  
For the moment, however, he gently pressed his groin to Kyungsoo's thigh, smiling softly. “Good evening, Sir.”   
  
“Good evening, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo pushed against Jongin for a moment, allowing him a few seconds of sexual bliss, before he pulled away to sit on a bar stool. Jongin let himself be pulled back, to be sat against Kyungsoo's thighs. He happily stayed there, Kyungsoo's arm snaking around his waist as he sipped his drink. Jongin smiled sweetly at passers by, other dominants staring and other submissives looking a little jealous. He let them stare, and eventually shifted onto his own bar stool to gently drink his own drink.   
  
Time passed by, and Jongin slipped easily into his role of an owned submissive. He was polite, quiet, only spoke when spoken to, and his actions made Kyungsoo look at him proudly. It didn't take long for Kyungsoo's hand to curve around Jongin's thigh, squeezing softly. Jongin pressed up a moment, and looked round with a smile. Kyungsoo leaned in gently, squeezing tighter. “You're awfully well behaved tonight… I think we should go see if one of the rooms out back is free, hm?”   
  
Jongin shivered and gladly followed Kyungsoo, gripping onto his hand as he was lead. It didn't take them long to find an empty room, the club barely full this early in the evening.   
  
Kyungsoo shut the door behind them, and Jongin shivered in the dark room. A few lamps hung in the room, giving it a weak red hue. Kyungsoo's hands gently clamped around Jongin's waist, tugging him close. "What do you want to do, Kai? This is your reward after all."   
  
Excitement slipped down Jongin's spine and he leaned against Kyungsoo for a moment, content to stay how they were. Fingers trailed across his chest, hooking in the fabric and scratching his skin. A small moan escaped Jongin's lips before he pulled away. He made his way to the large wall of toys, hung on small hooks and laid out on velvet covered tables to show the variety. Jongin dragged his fingers over the handle of the whip Minseok had used on him, dick twitching at the memory. He turned his attention to the table, preferring his whippings as punishment – he wasn't in a bratty mood tonight. His eyes spotted a small, malevolent glint in the red light and Jongin ran his fingers down the small four inch blade of a rainbow coloured knife.    
  
"You want some knife play, Kai?"   
  
Jongin nodded, picking the smooth instrument up with a smile. Kyungsoo clicked his tongue.    
  
"Use your words, Kai. This is a serious thing, I need to have your full communication on this."   
  
Jongin cleared his throat. "I'd like to have some knife play, Sir. I know you said last night you weren't so keen on it and were worried about how something like this may go. I'd like to, if you feel comfortable with it."   
  
Silence fell for a moment and Kyungsoo gently encircled Jongin's waist with his arms. "As long as you use your words, and if either of us are uncomfortable or not alright to continue, we stop."   
  
"Of course, Sir." Jongin leaned his head back against Kyungsoo's shoulder, his hands swiftly collecting a silk blindfold and two wrist restraints. "I'll ensure to use my colours, Sir."   
  
"Then get on the bed, you filthy slut."   
  
Kyungsoo gently took the instruments from Jongin's hands, and he rushed to the bed. His hands fell to his waistband and Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "I didn't say strip, Kai."   
  
Jongin shook, arousal shooting through him. He knelt on the bed, crawling to the head of the bed – and making sure that Kyungsoo had a view of his ass as he did so – before laying back. He held his arms above his head, read for them to be cuffed to the black oaken headboard.    
  
Kyungsoo made his way over, soft hands taking Jongin's left wrist and carefully securing it in place. He gave it a gentle tug and slipped a finger between Jongin's skin and the cold black leather. "Is that too tight, Kai?"   
  
"Not at all, D.O, Sir. It could be tightened more if you want."   
  
Kyungsoo nodded and delicately secured Jongin's right wrist. The silk blindfold slipped over Jongin's forehead and the room slipped away from view.   
  
"What's your colour, Kai?"   
  
"Green, Sir."   
  
Kyungsoo made a noise and stepped away from the bed. Jongin heard the click of a lighter, the hiss of a candle being lit and sighed softly. He wiggled on the bed, getting comfortable, before he was distracted by the distinct feeling of cold,  _ cold _ metal on his stomach.

 

Jongin arched upwards, sucking his stomach in for a moment before shivering. He felt his shirt began to fall away as the knife travelled upwards. It stopped for a moment in the dip of his Adam's Apple. Jongin swallowed thickly, and felt the knife travel up his arms. The net mesh shirt fell free and Jongin shuddered.    
  
"Colour, Kai?"   
  
"Green, Sir."   
  
"Good."   
  
The knife travelled back down to Jongin's chest, pressure pushing it against the skin. Jongin moaned softly as his nerves pulsed and his muscles tightened. He pressed up as much as he dared to, urging Kyungsoo to make the first cut, but the knife disappeared. Footsteps indicated Kyungsoo was walking away from the bed and Jongin groaned.    
  
There was a flick of a lighter and a small hissing as a candle was lit for the first time. The first candle had apparently gone out.

 

Jongin tilted his head as he felt the chill of the room curl around his skin.   
  
He hadn't realised how cold the room was, not until he was like this. With Jongin's eyes covered and his senses heightened, he could feel every cold finger creeping across his skin, teasing his muscles. Jongin shivered; he loved the cold. He loved the way it made his nipples perk, hard and sensitive, and he loved the way it wrapped around his pulsing hot dick.    
  
His dick caught painfully in his leather pants. Jongin grunted, wiggling his hips against the bed to try and push them down, to no avail. Kyungsoo tutted. "What do you want, Kai?"   
  
"Sir, please, my pants. They're too tight, it's sore. Please take them off."   
  
"Surely you knew this would happen when you put them on?"   
  
Jongin blushed. "I didn't think I'd be this hard before they were off, Sir."   
  
Kyungsoo chuckled. Jongin let a breath of relief slip from his lips as his pants were eased off. He felt his dick spring free from the confining material, and gasped when Kyungsoo's warm hand wrapped around him. He was given a few gentle strokes, teasing, nails dragging against his vein. Then it was gone, Jongin left in the dark again.    
  
Jongin tried to figure out what the sounds he could hear were, tilting his head towards the table of toys. He couldn't decipher anything; a shiver slipped down his spine as he heard Kyungsoo walk back to the bed.    
  
There was a hot slash against Jongin's thigh and he yelled, the pain going straight to his dick. He felt a bead of blood slither down the outer side of his thigh and moaned as the wound began to pulse. "Sir...  _ Fuck _ , Sir."

 

"Did you like that?"   
  
Hot, almost burning hot metal pressed against Jongin's bicep and he bucked up, panting a moment. He pressed his arm up, moaning as his nerves complained about the heat. "I loved it, Sir."   
  
Jongin cried out as he felt another slash against his other thigh. He was feeling giddy, his stomach curling with his arousal. His cock ached and he thrusted up, desperately trying to find purchase.   
  
"Are you getting close, Kai?"   
  
"I'm so close, Sir, please I.. I need more. Please give me more, please." Tears leaked from Jongin's eyes underneath the mask, catching on his lashes. He groaned as he felt the knife pass down his chest, tip pressed hard against his skin. He bucked his hips again, whimpering.    
  
And then it happened.    
  
Kyungsoo pressed the knife to Jongin's throat, forcing his head down on the pillow.    
  
"Colour, Kai."   
  
Jongin swallowed, feeling the heavy weight of the metal bob against his Adam's Apple as he did so. "Green, Sir."   
  
Kyungsoo's spare hand tugged Jongin's underwear down and Jongin spread his legs as best he could. He yelped when Kyungsoo's bare erection touched his own, hand holding them tightly together.   
  
"Rut, like the little bitch you are."    
  
Jongin forced his hips up, aware of how the hot titanium pressed against his skin. He pushed his throat up, fucking into Kyungsoo's hand. He couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing in his ears and his own moans – his own desperate, begging moans.   
  
"Harder, please, Sir."   
  
Jongin heard Kyungsoo take a breath, hesitant and Jongin groaned, chasing his orgasm. "Please, Sir!"   
  
Jongin felt the knife pierce the first layer of skin, the heavy weight pressed against him, and he yelled. His hips bucked and his vision went white, almost blinding after the constant black.    
  
Kyungsoo swore under his breath, and Jongin was vaguely aware of Kyungsoo's own shout as he came. Jongin collapsed, boneless against the bed and the knife disappeared. His body was heavy, and he groaned when the cuffs around his wrists unlocked. His arms fell around his head, and Jongin found he was too exhausted to move them.    
  
Jongin blinked rapidly as the blindfold was removed, and his eyes adjusted to stare at a concerned Kyungsoo. "Kai?"   
  
"I'm fine, D.O, Sir. Just tired, Sir."   
  
"Let's get you cleaned up."   
  
Jongin groaned as he was moved around the bed, legs being shifted to clean up before Kyungsoo sat down. Jongin watched quietly, eyes half closed as Kyungsoo carefully rubbed the small slits on his thighs. The antibacterial wipe stung, but Jongin smiled as Kyungsoo kissed the band aids as he applied them.    
  
Jongin tilted his head back, letting Kyungsoo delicately clean the small cut to his throat. Nimble hands wrapped a small bandage around it and Jongin immediately leaned up for a kiss.    
  
Kyungsoo held him close, kissing him softly, hand on his cheek. "You did amazingly, Jongin."   
  
Jongin half smiled, curling up on the bed. "I know. You didn't do so badly yourself."   
  
Jongin yelped and giggled as he was given a gentle spank, a smile and a laugh on Kyungsoo's face. The first aid kit was left on the bedside table, abandoned, as Kyungsoo got into the bed. Jongin smiled and rolled over, burying his face in Kyungsoo's neck. He smiled wider as Kyungsoo tugged the blankets over them, and kissed Jongin's forehead.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
If Kyungsoo replied, Jongin never heard it, sleep claiming his exhausted mind within seconds.


End file.
